walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Choices
Info Throughout the game, you will make choices. These will define your future and have consequences such as varying weapons, allies living or dying, different items, etc. Some Spoilers Below Homemart Trust the new group or not *Trusting the group means they kill Mitchell Jr. and you fight them **'You will get Margaret's Knife at the end of Area 6'. *Not trusting the group means you fight them and afterwards, Mitchell Jr. will execute the remaining non fighting rival survivors. **'You will get Mitchell's SMG at the end of Area 6'. What to do with non fighting rival survivors/Mitchell Jr. Depending on what you chose before, you have another choice soon. If you trusted the group: You will find the remaining non fighting rival survivors. You can either kill them or leave them. *Kill the non fighting rival survivors. **You kill them, take their stuff and move on to find the generator. *Ignore the non fighting rival survivors. **You let them live and move on to find the generator. If you didn't trust the group: Mitchell Jr. is terrified that someone might have died if we trusted Jim. We later on, find the remaining non fighting rival survivors. Mitchell Jr. takes no chances and executes them all. The rest of our group is pissed that Mitchell Jr. didn't consult the group first. We have the choice of letting Mitchell Jr. stay, or exiling him away. *Let Mitchell Jr. stay with our group despite not consulting with us about killing the non fighting rival survivors. **'He stays with us for now. He ends up running away when Phillip holds a rebellion against Gavin and shows up later with the Train Fuel Depot group at Area 4'. *Exile Mitchell Jr. for being a murderer, as he has no place in our community.. **'He leaves and shows up later with the Train Fuel Depot group at Area 4'. Woodbury Gates Choosing Phillip or Gavin *Choosing Phillip means he eventually incapacitates Gavin, before Barker drags him away and no longer trusts you. **'You will get Governor's Revolver at the end of the area'. *Choosing Gavin means he is eventually incapacitated by Philip, before Barker drags him away and no longer trusts you. **'You will get Gavin's 9MM at the end of the area'. Train Fuel Depot Kill Sandy or Treat her You notice a wound on Sandy's arm. She swears it's a knife wound, and not a bite. Darius pulls you and Lilly aside, Darius states his concerns and Lilly states hers, the choice is left up to you. *If you save her, Garrett takes her back to camp for Doc to treat her wounds. **'You will get Smelling Salts x1 and Sunglasses x1 at the end of the area'. *If you kill her, Garrett says he will do it and they leave together. (He doesn't kill Sandy). **'You will get Sandy's Magnum and Running Shoes x1 at the end of the area'. South Woods Trust the Fuel Depot group or not A fueling group will show up with a child and a mother looking helpless. After attacking you, they (along with Mitchell Jr. if alive) apologize (they were upset Fuel Depot people since Lilly blew up their home at the end of Area 2) and offer to treat Sandy so you can head back to Woodbury faster. *Trusting them means you give Sandy to them. Darius notices that they are slowing you down and they turn out to be traitors and cannibals. This has no ill-effects on you because the daughter gives the group away. You engage in combat with them and retrieve Sandy back. **'You will get Fuel Depot Wrench and Sunglasses x1 at the end of the area' *Not trusting them will cause them to be left behind. **'You will get Fuel Depot Pipe and (possibly something else) at the end of the area' The Prison Fight on The Governors side or Fight on the Prison Dwellers' side *Fighting on the Governor's side engages you in combat against the Prison Dwellers. The Governor will be your ally for the first 3 stages. After 5.3, The Governor dies. *Fighting on the Prison Dweller's side engages you in combat against The Governor. Rick will be your ally for the first 3 stages. After 5.3, The Governor dies. Make Lilly pay or Let her go During the fight, Lilly kills a woman and her child. After some discussion with Garrett and Darius, you can decide to exile her out peacefully, or to make her pay for killing the woman and child by killing her. *If you decide to exile her, she agrees and asks for food and ammo before leaving. **'You will get Sledgehammer and Grenade x1 at the end of the area' *If you decide to kill her, she tries to talk you out of it but you end up shooting her. **'You will get Lilly's Shotgun at the end of the area' Steel Bridge Cross the bridge or Look for another way The bridge is infested with walkers, and you have little ammo (and manpower after kicking out/killing Lilly). Cross it or look for another way. *If you try to find another way, you will draw fire from the riverbank. The people from Fuel Depot were hiding out. You engage in combat with them. *If you decide to cross the bridge, you will soon see walkers ahead. Kill Barker or Leave him to the Walkers *Killing him makes you shoot him in the stomach. *Leaving him makes him get devoured by walkers. *You get Barker's Rifle from both choices and Garett and Darius agree that you should be the leader either way. Construction Site Trust Jeremiah or not If you chose... Don't trust Jeremiah *Jeremiah's group attacks you. If you chose... Trust Jeremiah *Jeremiah will test your will. Southeast Woods Do you wish you could save people or do you believe everyone's luck runs out If you chose... Save People * Mirabelle and Garett agree (no effect) If you chose... Luck has run out * Darius dislikes you slightly (no effect) Lure the herd away from Woodbury or Call for reinforcements If you chose... Lure the herd * Mirabelle lures the zombies away (you still fight them) If you chose... Call for reinforcements * Your group will have to fight off the zombies until help arrives. Speedway Surrender or Fight If you decide to... Fight: *Garrett will become injured during the fight and you will get the Cultist Knife ''at the end of the area. (fast weapon) If you decide to... '''Surrender': *''Prison Crowbar'' (fast weapon) Send People After Them or Stay Put and Secure the Town If you decide to... Send People After Them: * You will engage them in battle. If you decide to... Stay Put and Secure the Town: * Garrett will stand lookout and will spot them approaching. You will then have to fight the group. The Sewers Send John or Send Mirabelle If you decide to... Send John * John will be bitten by a walker and will stumble into a group and be eaten alive. You will get John's Shotgun at the end of the area. If you decide to... Send Mirabelle * She will shout for help, and she lives at the end You will get (Smelling Salts, Guts, Safety Helmet) Trust Them or Don't Trust Them If you decide to... Trust Them * Sandy and Claire warn your group that the suggested way out is a death trap. Garrett tells them that they need to trust you. Your group then fights the walkers to escape The Sewers. * The Sewer group is able to hold their own against the walkers and against Margaret's group before both friendly groups exit the sewers. If you decide to... Not Trust Them Town Square Make Peace with Jeremiah or not If you decide to... Negotiate with Jeremiah * Jerimiah will lead your group to the courthouse where his group waits in ambush. If you decide to... Attack Decisively * You will fight with Jeremiah's group, Northeast wood Stage 2 Who do you want to send? * send Darius with a crew:Darius dies and you will get Darius's gun at the end of the area (later he still dies) * Send Garret with a crew:Garret will come back alive Reward 4x ricks a new beggining Stage 4 Shit they 're coming from the other side Jo .what do we do? If you decide to... Get to the other side * (if you previously sent Garret) Darius: "Shit, these ones are fast!" * You will fight waves of walkers, some of which will have the Fast trait. If you decide to... Stay here * Reward fast weapon CENTRAL SQUARE stage 7 Look we wish you the best but we 're outta here. We got a mission. I hate to do this, but this is the last chance you got to come with us. * go to Washington DC receive Abraham 3 star rifle * stay and defend the town receive Jeremiahs machete. Category:Story Missions Category:Missions